Твик Твик
|appearance = "Гномы" |relation1 = Отец |relativename1 = Ричард Твик |relation2 = Мать |relativename2 = Миссис Твик }} Твик Твик - ученик Начальной Школы South Park. Он пьет много кофе, который вызывает высокую тревогу, паранойю и нервные спазмы мышц. Хотя Твик фоновый персонаж, он появляется в качестве члена основной команды шестого сезона с эпизода «Professor Chaos» до «My Future Self n' Me". Внешность Твик имеет грязные светлые волосы и носит неправильно застегнутую зеленую рубашку с синими джинсами. В "Gnomes" его внешний вид немного отличается от более поздних эпизодов; вместо зеленой рубашки он имел черную, и его джинсы были также более темного цвета. Во время метросексуального увлечения в "South Park is Gay!" он появился в розовой рубашке с прилизанными тонированными волосами. 64a.jpg|Tweek on South Park Studios. TweekTheNewLead.jpg|Tweek's old appearance. South-park-20070306115012235.jpg|Tweek's newer appearance. BlueTweek.jpg|Tweek in a blue shirt. 304_tweek_tyson.gif|Tweek as a boxer in "Tweek vs. Craig". TweekvsCraig11.gif|Tweek fighting Craig. 317_blow1.jpg|Tweek playing the recorder in "World Wide Recorder Concert". FreeHat12.jpg|Tweek with a bazooka in "Free Hat". Gay Tweek.png|Tweek in "South Park is Gay!" Tweekinasuit.png|Tweek wearing a suit and tie in "Free Willzyx". tweek_warcraft.png|Tweek playing World of Warcraft in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Tweek in SPG.png|Tweek in the South Park: The Stick of Truth edition of GameInformer magazine.. tweeks pjs.PNG|Tweek in pajamas in "Child Abduction is Not Funny". tweakingbutters.jpg|Tweek pulling out clumps of his hair. tweek Tweak.png Личность Твика редко можно увидеть улыбающимся или выражающего положительные эмоции, так как практически постоянно находится на грани откровенной паники. Он, как правило, стискивает зубы или стучит ими. Им, кажется, легко манипулировать, что часто делает его пешкой в планах Картмана ("The Simpsons Already Did It", "Free Hat"). Твик не преуспевает в условиях стресса, часто испытывает чувство беспокойства, когда ему необходимо выполнить какое-либо задание. Это, в дополнение к его общей забывчивости и отсутствию внимания, даёт ему репутацию весьма ненадежного персонажа. Помимо того, что легко возбудим и склонен к панике,Твик также показывает признаки преувеличенной паранойи, часто придумывает (главным образом необоснованные) негативные случайности в простых действиях. Когда Твик находится в крайнем напряжении, он уединяется в своем воображении ("поиск его точки опоры"), часто представляя мирные, травянистые поля или умиротворяющие пейзажи,чтобы достигнуть внутреннего спокойствия. И наоборот, он также имеет сильный моральный стержень и готовность действовать. Например, он заступился за своих друзей в "Free Hat",взял в руки базуку и сказал Стивену Спилбергу: "Я требую освободить моих друзей!" Хотя им легко манипулировать, он, как правило, не охотно берёт какую-либо роль в схемах Картмана, оставаясь нейтральным или пассивным. Болезни По словам родителей, Твик страдает от СДВ (синдром дефицита внимания), хотя это может быть ложный диагноз, потому что ему дают кофе всякий раз, когда он напуган. Семья Родители Ричард Твик и миссис Твик владеют местной кофейней. Они поставляют кофе своему сыну,не считая,что это вызывает какие-либо из физические и психические проблемы у Твика,вместо этого обвиняя синдром дефицита внимания. Они показали себя не лучшими родителями; в "Tweek vs. Craig", отец Твика пытается общаться через многословные анекдоты, "которые ни чему не учат", в то время как в "Gnomes", он использует цветочные сравнения и метафоры ("Лёгкий дождь в середине знойного дня или объятие с вашей дорогой старой тётушкой .. . "), что его сын совершенно не понимает. Разозлившись, Твик однажды вскрикивает: "Вы мне никогда не помогаете! Ваши истории ни чему не учат! Господи,как я их ненавижу! Я не хочу драться! Не хочу!" В "Child Abduction is Not Funny", it is Tweek's parents' ham-fisted approach to parenting that almost gets him kidnapped by a child molester, precipitating the events of the episode. Отношения Банда Крейга .]]Хотя банда Крейга только последовательно включает в себя Крейга, Токена и Клайда, четвертым участником наиболее часто является Твик. Твик показан в банде Крейга чаще, чем любой другой, и в большинстве случаев на общем фоне его можно увидеть с Крейгом и его командой. Крейг Такер Взаимодействие Твика и Крейга наиболее заметно в их борьбе в "Tweek vs. Craig".В эпизоде, они оба неоднократно были вынуждены вступать в драку друг с другом для развлечения других мальчиков. Тем не менее, вражда между ними, кажется, была решена, и так как они часто бывают вместе, их можно считать друзьями. ".]]Примечательно,что часто Твика можно увидеть с Крейгом на фоне во вступлении. В "Ginger Kids", они вместе оказались в ловушке,запертые в клетке, и в "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", они находятся на одной и той же стороне города. В "I'm a Little Bit Country", Твика можно увидеть работающим также в исследовательской группе Крейга, в "Make Love, Not Warcraft" они играют в футбол вместе с Токеном, Клайдом и Кевином, и в конце "Proper Condom Use" их можно увидеть стоящими рядом друг с другом. Также Твик от страха прячется за Крейгом в "Marjorine", когда все они шпионили за домом девочек. В "You're Getting Old", они сидят рядом друг с другом за столом на дне рождения Стэна. На школьных собраниях их часто можно увидеть сидящими рядом друг с другом. Мальчики (главные герои) , Kyle and Cartman.]] В "Gnomes", мистер Гаррисон направляет Твика в группу к мальчикам для выполнения домашнего задания. Ребята сначала выражают свое недовольство по этому поводу, сказав: "Чувак, мы не можем работать с этим ребенком!" Однако, по мере продвижения эпизода, они постепенно начитают относится к Твику лучше. В более поздних эпизодах, Твик показан в составе основной команды мальчиков, как их товарищ. В эпизоде "Professor Chaos", его выбирают в качестве четвертого друга в шестом сезоне вместо Баттерса. В "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society",когда мальчики решают, что они должны освободить место в команде для Бебе, Кайл и Стэн защищают Твика и выгоняют Картмана вместо него. Ему, кажется, нравится тусоваться с ребятами, однако, было показано, что Твик не хочет быть частью странных, безумных приключений, что мальчики регулярно находят на свою попу, в одном моменте в "The Simpsons Already Did It" высказался: "Всё-всё,с меня хватит! Я не буду с вами водиться,ребята!" Твика никогда официально не выгоняли из группы,как Баттерса, но, судя по необъяснимому отсутствию его в последующей "A Ladder to Heaven", предполагается, что он вернулся к своим старым друзьям. Тем не менее, он остается в дружеских отношениях с главными героями,его часто просят о помощи в их последующих планах. Эрик Картман Картман ничего не имеет против Твика (когда они хотели заменить одного участника команды на Бебе,изначально Картман хотел выгнать Кайла вместо Твика в "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society"), но, кажется, Твик скрывает некоторую неприязнь к Картману. В "Free Hat", Картман давит на Твика, чтобы тот делал шляпы быстрее, иначе он будет изгнан из группы. Позже в эпизоде, когда Кайл, Стэн, Картман находятся в заложниках у Стивена Спилберга и Джорджа Лукаса, Твик приходит, чтобы спасти их,держит в руках базуку,говоря: "Я требую освободить моих друзей!" Картман кажется тронут этим, пока Твик не добавляет: "Кроме Картмана,его можете оставить. " Положение в обществе в целом Твика в компании с самим собой можно увидеть редко; он почти всегда показан с каким-либо одноклассником или группой сверстников. Он также был в первой десятке в списке самых симпатичных парней,составленным девочками. В "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", Твик был приглашён девочками на большую вечеринку шлюх, наряду с остальными мальчиками. Тем не менее, его появления становятся редкими в последние сезоны, бросается в глаза его отсутствие на ночевке в "The Last of the Meheecans". Цитаты *'Твик:' "Они забирают мои трусы!" из "Gnomes". *'Твик:' "Они забрали мои трусы, скоро они захотят моей крови!" из "Gnomes". *'Твик:' "Ррррр! Вы мне никогда не помогаете! Ваши истории ни чему не учат! Господи,как я их ненавижу! Я не хочу драться! Не хочу!" из "Tweek vs. Craig". *'Твик:' "Они идут за мной!" из "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". *'Твик:' "Может они хотят убить нас!" из "Red Hot Catholic Love" *'Твик:' "Гаахахахахах! Я выдрал клок волос!" из "The Simpsons Already Did It". Крылатые фразы Твик также имеет несколько непроизвольных словесных тиков, как "ннхх!" и "Гах!", которые присутствуют в его диалогах. *"Господи! Я не выдержу этого стресса" *"Гах!" *"О боже!" *"Аххх!" *"Ииик!" Прочее in "Child Abduction is Not Funny"]] * Твик был исключен из "Начальной музыкальной школы", хотя он в коротком промежутке времени был замечен в "Royal Pudding." * Твик весит 48 фунтов (≈24кг), что было упомянуто в "Tweek vs. Craig." * Он единственный персонаж, который не появляется в South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * Однажды было показано,как Твик выдрал собственные волосы из-за стресса. * Твик уединяется в "счастливом месте" в своём воображении, когда ему необходимо успокоиться. "Free Hat." * В эпизоде "Gnomes", кофейня его родителей, Кофейня Твик Бразерс, вышла из бизнеса, потому что Harbucks (пародия на Starbucks - сеть кофейных магазинов) открыл филиал в Южном Парке, хотя его отец был нанят управляющим в Harbucks. Тем не менее, Кофейня Твик Бразерс упоминается далее в сериях (например, в "201"). * Твик, кажется, практикует фатализм в эпизоде "Free Hat." * Твику поклонялись,как божеству, «морские жители» в эпизоде "The Simpsons Already Did It", хотя он этим не был доволен. Все его последователи были немедленно уничтожены вследствие конфликте с последователями Картмана. * Твик, видимо, свободно говорит на монгольском (как и другие дети), это можно наблюдать в моменты его общения с монгольскими воинами,когда ребята недолго жили с ними в "Child Abduction is Not Funny." * В игре South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play!, Твик был изгнан из группы за то, что уделял недостаточно внимания мальчикам и чрезмерную нервозность. * Твика,как персонажа,можно разблокировать в South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play. Его особая способность - быстро работать и убивать все в течение пяти секунд. * В IGN.com, Твик был на # 8 месте в списке "10 лучших второстепенных персонажей South Park" Дана Айверсона и Брайана Зоморски. * There was a movement for Tweek to replace Butters before "Professor Chaos" even aired. * В последующие сезоны Твик, кажется, перестал дрожать. * Так как был намёк, что Твик может быть мет-главой в South Park: The Stick of Truth, ''поскольку он поставляет кофе из мет-лаборатории Маккормиков и Кофейни Твик Бразерс, предполагается,что это еще одна причина его состояния. *На момент Season Seventeen, у Твика были роли со словами в 21 эпизоде. *Твик немного ниже, чем другие ученики, его ноги немного короче,чем у остальных. Известность Хотя Твик имеет малое количество говорящих ролей, чем другие фоновые персонажи, такие как Крейг или Клайд,он играет большую роль в эпизодах, в которых он появляется. В Season 6 эпизодах "The Simpsons Already Did It", "Red Hot Catholic Love", "Free Hat", "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", и "Child Abduction is Not Funny", он заменил Баттерса (который,в свою очередь,заменил Кенни),став четвертым другом. После эпизода "Child Abduction is Not Funny", Твик перестал появляться в составе основной команды,в частности благодаря реинкарнации Кенни, сначала как дух внутри тела Картмана, и позже, когда он был доставлен обратно в "Red Sleigh Down". Он был на фоне в нескольких вступлениях, но до сих пор не получал каких-либо серьезных ролей. :''This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. *"Gnomes" - Первое появление, находится в команде с главными героями по наставлению мистера Гарисона. *"Tweek vs. Craig" - Другие ребята обманом вынуждают Твика драться с Крейгом для забавы. *"Sexual Harassment Panda" - Твик подаёт иск на мистера Маки. *"Chef Goes Nanners" - Seen on Stan and Kyle's debate team. *"Fourth Grade" - Присоединяется к другим мальчикам в попытке остаться в третьем классе. *"Scott Tenorman Must Die" - Он смеется среди толпы других детей над видео с участвием Картмана "Я маленькая свинка". *"Proper Condom Use" - Присоединяется к другим мальчикам в их борьбе против девочек. *"Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants" - Acts more paranoid than usual in the atmosphere of paranoia. *"Professor Chaos" - Появляется в качестве одного из претендентов на роль четвертого друга, в конечном счете, становится победителем. *"The Simpsons Already Did It" - Ему поклоняется,как божеству, морской народ. *"Red Hot Catholic Love" - Вынужден стать атеистом вместе со своими родителями. *"Free Hat" - Помогает мальчикам в их попытках остановить переиздание Raiders of the Lost Ark. *"Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" - Появляется в качестве одного из мальчиков,загипнотизированным сиськами Бебе. *"Child Abduction is Not Funny" - Его почти удается похитить,благодаря чему развиваются события в эпизоде.. *"The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" -Играет в Lord of the Rings с другими мальчиками. *"The Death Camp of Tolerance"- здесь он с мальчиками в Музее толерантности и находится с мальчиками в the Death Camp of Tolerance, когда они впервые приехали туда. *"Red Man's Greed" - Появляется на фоне с другими детьми,участвуя в борьбе против выкупа города индейцами. *"Quest for Ratings" - Можно наблюдать,как Твик злоупотребляет лекарством от кашля в новостном репортаже. *"The Losing Edge" - Показан в бейсбольной команде. *"Free Willzyx" -Помогает остальным мальчикам четвертого класса освободить кита из заточения. *"Make Love, Not Warcraft" - Пытается остановить the griefer with the other boys. *"Hell on Earth 2006" - Появляется с другими мальчиками,вызывающими Biggie Smalls. *"Super Fun Time" - Рассматривается,как Мальчик с партнером C Cap's во время экскурсии на яхте. *"Breast Cancer Show Ever" - Присутствует во время боя между Венди и Картманом. *"The Ungroundable" - Слушает речь Детей Готов о разнице между готами и вампирами. *"The Coon" - Стоит в школьном коридоре. *"Eat, Pray, Queef" - Испытывает отвращение к выпукам, наряду с остальным мужским населением города. *"Cash For Gold" - Появляется на фоне детской площадки. * "Faith Hilling" - Посещает урок о мемах с другими учениками 4-го класса. * "Jewpacabra" - Присутствует на Пасхальной охоте за яйцами. * "Butterballs" - Присутствует в общем фоне на школьном собрании и в антихулиганском видео Стэна. * "Cartman Finds Love" - Появляется в школьных коридорах. * "Raising the Bar" - Находится в раздевалке, собираясь пойти в душ. * "Let Go, Let Gov" - На общем фоне на детской площадке. * "Informative Murder Porn" - Информирует Стэна и Кайла, что его родители получили родительский блок на каналы с убийственным порно. * "Black Friday" - Твик является членом группы, которая хочет получить PS4 в Черную пятницу. * "A Song of Ass and Fire" -Твик является членом группы, которая хочет получить PS4 в Черную пятницу. * "Titties and Dragons" - Твик был членом группы, которая хотела получить PS4 в Черную пятницу, но был вынужден купить Xbox One после того, как Билл Гейтс убил президента Sony в Red Robin. * "Gluten Free Ebola" - Твик присутствует на вечеринке. * "The Cissy" - Стоит в коридоре возле туалета. Видео игра South Park Rally Твик,как сказано ранее, разблокируемый персонаж в гоночной игре South Park Rally. Чтобы разблокировать его, игрок должен войти в режим чемпионата с любым персонажем и собрать пять кофейных турбин. ''Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Tweek plays a small role in the storyline of ''South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! and appears at the end of the "Great Wall of South Park" level to inform the player the villain is hiding at the Docks, panicking that he was explicitly told not to tell him. The boys show a lack of trust in him, and run off to fight without him. He is in the same "Medic"-type class as Kyle Broflovski, Timmy Burch and Bebe Stevens, moving quickly but dealing minimal damage. His special ability causes light himself on fire and as long as he's on fire, any enemy he touches is dealt heavy damage or dies. ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' Hot Coffee ''is a part of a main quest where Cartman asks the player to recruit Tweek. He can be found in the Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse behind the door marked Employees Only. He sends Douchebag on a mission to get the "Special Delivery" from Kenny McCormick's house, since he won't be allowed to play with the boys until he finishes his chores. Once Douchebag obtains the delivery from the meth-making Tweekers in Kenny's garage, he returns to Tweek's house, where Tweek friends him on Facebook and his father allows him to go play. He also assists in aiding the raid on the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, coming in after Cartman tells the player to go and rescue Princess Kenny. While not playing an actual role here, he goes along with the others to aid Cartman while the player heads upstairs. He is seen again at the school if the player decides to side with Cartman rather than Kyle. Here he is assisting in the fight against the elves alongside the player. He sends the player a message asking if everyone was dead and is not seen again after this. Рекомендации * ''Critical representations of work and organization in popular culture, pages 129-132. By Carl Rhodes, Robert Ian Westwood, Publisher: Routledge, 2008. ISBN 0415359899/ISBN 9780415359894 См. также en:Tweek Tweak es:Tweek Tweak it:Tweek Tweak nl:Tweek Tweak Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Твик Категория:Персонажи мужского рода Категория:Персонажи озвученные Мэтом Стоуном Категория:4 класс